walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Day (Video Game)
"A New Day" is first episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot Synopsis History teacher Lee Everett is on his way to prison, having been convicted for killing a state senator that had an affair with his wife. While leaving Atlanta for prison with a police officer, the police cruiser he is in runs over a walker, (as they are referred to in the series) and crashes off the highway. After fighting off the policeman (who turned into a walker after the crash), Lee meets Clementine, a young girl who was hiding out in her tree-house, as well as Shawn Greene. Shawn takes Lee and Clementine home to Shawn's family farm of his father, Hershel Greene. Lee meets a family, consisting of husband and wife, Kenny and Katjaa, and their young son, Duck. After failing to save Shawn from walkers, Lee, Clementine and Kenny's family are banished from the farm. The group heads to Macon, Georgia where they meet a group of survivors, led by a woman named Lilly, who saves them from a herd of walkers and are situated in a drugstore which Lee's parents owned. The group goes into a scuffle with Lilly's father who quickly encounters a heart attack afterwards, and requires medication from a nearby pharmacy. Another member of the group, Glenn, decides to salvage for supplies in a motel, however he is stranded in the motel, leading Lee and a news reporter, Carley to rescue Glenn. Glenn decides to help a stranded survivor named Irene, however Irene is revealed to be bitten and commits suicide upon taking Carley's gun. Upon returning to the drugstore, Lee comes to the conclusion that his parents were killed by walkers. Carley tells Lee that she knows Lee's past, but keeps his secret. Lee and an IT technician, Doug head out to find the keys of the pharmacy. Lee is forced to kill his reanimated brother in order to retrieve the keys. Upon entering the pharmacy, the alarm sounds, forcing the group to leave the drugstore after giving Larry his medicine. Upon leaving, Lee saves either Carley or Doug from walkers, and he is knocked out by a vengeful Larry. Lee is rescued by Kenny, and the group heads to the motel for shelter. Upon hearing Atlanta is overrun by walkers, Glenn leaves the group and heads for the city in order to rescue his friends left behind. Despite finding comfortable shelter and water, the group's glimpse of hope is short-lived when electricity is suddenly shut off. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game.The Walking Dead - Episode 1 Stats Trailer "Telltale Games" (June 27th, 2012). The Walking Dead - Episode 1 Stats Trailer In-Wiki Link (June 27th, 2012). Did you leave right away or wait until dark? *Looked for help right away - 78% *Waited until night - 22% "I'm not her dad, I'm..." *I'm a neighbor - 52% *I'm just a guy - 34% *I'm the babysitter - 9% *Silence - 5% Did you tell Hershel the truth? *Lied to Hershel - 38% *Told him the truth - 63% Who did you save first? *Saved Duck - 49% *Saved Shawn - 48% *Saved Neither - 3% Did you side with Kenny? *Sided with Larry - 51% *Sided with Kenny - 49% "Do you know that guy?" *He might work at the drugstore - 55% *He has a familiar face - 40% *It's just sad - 5% "Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?" *No one knows - 61% *The world is ending, who cares? - 24% *What's it to you? - 15% Did you give Irene the gun? *Gave her the gun - 45% *Refused - 55% "What if my parents come home and I'm not there?" *They'll find us - 90% *I don't think they'll find us - 10% Who did you save? *Saved Doug - 25% *Saved Carley - 75% Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Hershel Greene *Shawn Greene *Andre Mitchell *Chet *Lilly *Larry *Glenn *Carley *Doug *Irene *Police Officer *Sandra (Zombified) *B. Everett (Zombified) *Steve (Voice Only) *Diana (Voice Only) *Ed (Mentioned) *Mr. Everett (Mentioned) *Mrs. Everett (Mentioned) *Unnamed State Senator (Mentioned) Deaths *Unnamed Police Officer *Sandra (Zombified) *Chet (Determinant) *Shawn Greene *Irene *B. Everett (Zombified) *Carley (Determinant) *Doug (Determinant) Trivia *First Appearance of Lee Everett. *First Appearance of Clementine. *First Appearance of Kenny. *First Appearance of Katjaa. *First Appearance of Kenny Jr. *First Appearance of Lilly. *First Appearance of Larry. *First Appearance of Carley. *First Appearance of Doug. *First Appearance (And Last) of Glenn. *First Appearance (And Last) of Chet. *First Appearance (And Last) of Andre Mitchell. *First Appearance (And Last) of Hershel Greene. *First Appearance (And Last) of Shawn Greene. *First Appearance (And Last) of Irene. *First Appearance (And Last) of Sandra. (Zombified) *First Appearance (And Last) of the Police Officer. *First Mention of Diana. *First Mention of Ed. *First Mention of the State Senator. *This episode shares its name with a webisode of the same name. *In this episode, Hershel mentions that family is all that matters. This might be a reference to the webisode named, "Family Matters". **This could also be a reference to the first volume in Robert Kirkman's Comic Series, "Invincible", titled, Family Matters. *Despite being told by Shawn that Clementine is not Lee's daughter, Hershel refers to her as, "your daughter", a few seconds later. *It only takes 3 hammer blows to incapacitate a zombified Sandra, but adding a 4th blow will reveal a rather gruesome scene. *You can use the axe on the pharmacy door and will be allowed to strike it twice before giving up. *It is possible to give an energy bar to Glenn at the drug store after saving him from the motor inn. However, he insists that one of the children should have it. *On the misson in which you save Glenn and Irene, go to the car with the sparkplug. The license plate says "Shit Happens". The producers of the game actually intended this to be an easter egg which references Tomas from the episode "Sick" because he frequently says this to Rick as an excuse for his intentions. Bugs *BUG: (PC - Confirmed) If you pick up all four energy bars in the shop, then give one to Duck, you can no longer "click" on anything. You are effectively stuck, and must reload from the auto save. Giving a bar to Clementine, Carley or Lilly does not cause this. Fix: Picking up one bar, giving it to Duck, then picking up the rest will prevent this bug from occurring. References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Episodes